


Protection: Prologue

by DragnzLuvr



Series: What Happens In Protection, Stays In Protection [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Attraction, F/F, Joan is a tease, Kinda canon, Lust, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Teasing, This is where it begins, screak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/DragnzLuvr
Summary: A look at what would could have happened in that brawler.Enjoy & thanks for reading 🖤
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Series: What Happens In Protection, Stays In Protection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185569
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Protection: Prologue

Brenda stood in the lot at Sinclair, smoking a cigarette while waiting by the brawler. She was waiting, somewhat anxiously, for a prisoner to be transported back to Wentworth. The prisoner wasn't just anyone. It was none other than the former Governor, Joan Ferguson.

Brenda flicked her cigarette into the lot, and looked around. The building had an eerie glow due to the lights flooding the parking lot. It reminded her of a haunted asylum she had read about when she was a kid. Great place to be stuck in, she thought dismally. She cracked her knuckles and shifted her weight. She didn't understand why she was so fidgety, well, she somewhat understood. 

She had actually volunteered for this duty. One, it got her away from the prison. And two, it put her near the former Governor, of which she had an insane attraction. She'd never admit it to anyone, but ever since her arrival to Wentworth she had been totally enamored with the dark haired woman. She was the most enigmatic person she had ever encountered in her life, and Brenda couldn't help but be attracted to her physically. She was everything she'd wanted in a woman. Tall, statuesque, strong, intelligent and sexy. The woman's sensuality was off the charts.

She straightened as she saw the doors pushed open, and two guards were walking Ferguson out in handcuffs. Brenda couldn't help but stare, she had never seen her with her hair down and flowing around her shoulders. She let her eyes roam hastily over her and swallowed hard. She quickly opened the rear doors and stepped inside. 

Joan was escorted up to the back of the brawler and climbed in, taking a seat across from Brenda. She looked her in the eye and grinned slightly, arching an elegant brow. Brenda was thankful for the low lighting, as she felt a flush creep up her chest. She leaned forward and grabbed the seat belt, slipping it across her chest. Her fingers accidentally brushed across her breast, causing her to slightly flinch. "E-excuse me... I'm so sorry..." she said, awkwardly. Joan smiled. "No worries Miss Murphy... accidents happen." she purred.

Brenda felt a chill up her spine at the sound of her voice. She wondered briefly, what that voice would sound like moaning her name. She shook her head slightly, rubbing her temple. "Headache, Miss Murphy?" she inquired, staring at her intensely. Brenda waved it off. "It's nothing Gov- I mean, Ferguson." she stuttered, her face flushing.

The former Governor smiled wickedly. How intriguing, she thought. Officer Murphy was a rather interesting individual. Crass with a mouth like a sailor, average as far as guards go, yet she had an intelligence about her that most overlooked. And, she simply did not care what others thought of her, which Joan could relate to. She was aware that the guard had an attraction to her, she had picked up on it her first day, when giving her introductory speech at the initial staff meeting. Brenda had studied her with intensity, her dark hazel eyes roaming over her 6 ft frame with precision.

She smirked as she remembered returning her gaze, she had flushed profusely, looking away flustered. "How are things at the prison?" she questioned nonchalantly. Brenda looked at her and shrugged. "As good as they can be, I guess. The new section is done, new programs are being implemented..." she said. Joan raised a brow. "New programs?" Brenda scoffed. "Yeah, the Governor has all these new programs for the prisoners. Supposedly preparing those that will be released to succeed on the outside and for the lifers, well, basically just to keep them busy so they don't cause any trouble." she snickered. 

Joan laughed softly, and Brenda's eyes widened slightly. She'd never heard her laugh before. It was a delightful velvety sound that caused a flash of heat to her body. Joan gave her a mischievous grin. Fuck, does she know? Brenda thought to herself. She fidgeted in her seat and looked out the back window. 

After a few moments, she turned her attention back to the prisoner, and inhaled sharply. Joan had leaned forward, and was inches away from her face. "You seem tense, Miss Murphy... Do I frighten you?" she asked in a sultry voice. Brenda stared into her dark eyes, breathing heavily. She shook her head slightly. "No..." she said, huskily. Joan smiled and her eyes scanned her features. 

She bit her lip slightly, and leaned in closer. Brenda was cemented to her seat, she couldn't have moved even if she'd wanted to. Joan brushed her lips against hers, smirking at the small whimper that left Brenda's lips. She trailed her lips along her jawline, and grazed her teeth along her neck. "Keen are we, Miss Murphy?" she breathed into her ear. Brenda let out a shaky breath and shivered.

"Jo- fuck... Ferguson, sit back in your seat." she attempted to say with authority, failing miserably. Joan smirked against her neck. "Do you really want me to stop... all you have to do is tell me..." she teased, her tongue caressing the sensitive skin under her ear. Brenda moaned softly, her eyes fluttering. She turned her head slightly, and tentatively pressed her lips to Joan's.

Joan hummed and returned the kiss, licking her lips. Brenda opened her lips slightly, moaning as their tongues met and entangled. Oh my God, what am I doing? she thought, but could not bring herself to stop. Joan deepened the kiss, and gently sucked her lower lip. Brenda sighed into her mouth. She leaned in more and ran a shaky hand through Joan's silky tresses. She moaned softly, and sucked on her tongue. 

Brenda felt a flood of wetness between her thighs, her body flushed. Christ, this woman turned her on. They parted as they felt the brawler come to a stop, both breathing heavily. Brenda cleared her throat and straightened her sweater, which had become somewhat dishevelled. Joan sat back, a slight blush to her cheeks. "I'd like to continue this conversation Miss Murphy... if you're interested." she said, slightly out of breath. IF she was interested, that was a laugh. "I think you know the answer to that Joan." she said huskily, reaching forward to undo her seatbelt. 

Joan purposely arched her chest forward so her hands brushed her breasts, grinning like the cat that got the cream. Brenda blushed and grinned, giving her a devilish look. The back doors opened, and Brenda took her arm to help her up. "Come see me." she heard her whisper. She looked at her and winked, as Brenda stepped out before her. 

Joan stepped out gracefully, tossing her head to the side, sweeping her dark tresses from her eyes. She fixed her gaze upon the diminutive Governor, eyes full of mirth. Vera stood with her jaw clenched and spine stiffened. Joan waltzed up to her and turned her head slightly, her dark locks falling sensually over her eye. 

"Hello Vera." she purred.


End file.
